Complicated Life
by gwendolineB
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Red's and Lizzie's life as a couple. The rating changes for each chapter, most of them are rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**This is a collection of oneshots about different situations of Red's and Lizzie's life as a couple.**

**The different chapters will be light, dark, fluffy, sexy, funny, sad, long, short, some T, some M.**

**Please read and review! This one is rated T.**

**xxxxx chapter one: holiday**

"Red! I can't wear this! I look like a slut in this dress!" Liz was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. Red approached her and circled her waist from behind.

"Lizzie, this is going to be a beach holiday on the Seychelles. There aren't any other people except us, it's going to be hot, you look absolutely stunning in this and most importantly: whatever you wear, it is simply not possible that you would look like a slut."

"You're sure about this? I mean...look at it!"

"What? I like those transparent beach dresses on you. I get a better look at your bikini then." he grinned and placed a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Yeah. The bikini. We haven't spoken about that yet. Do you know how short that thing is?!"

"Of course I know, I bought it for you. With you, in case you don't remember. You liked it at the shop and you're going to like it at the beach, too. So get changed, stop doubting how you look and pack your bag, sweetheart. We have a whole week without Blacklist business, without Harold and without Ressler, who could slip on banana peels. There are absolutely no other people. This is your island."

"What do you mean with 'your island' ?"

He pulled her close to him. "It's too early too share this information with you, Lizzie."

She punched his chest playfully. "Please, Red! Tomorrow is my birthday, I don't want you to let me wait-" Suddenly she got it.

"Red? Don't tell me you bought me an island for my birthday?!"

"I did. Don't look at me like this! I have money, I like money and I like to spend it. Especially for you. But if you keep looking at me like this I'll fly alone." he teased her.

Liz hugged him and drew him into a passionate kiss, not wanting to let go.

"Oh my God, Thank you, Red!"

"Don't thank me yet. Your birthday is tomorrow!" he smiled, glad that the love of his life was happy. He knew that this present was a little over the top, but what else should a criminal do with so much money if not make his girlfriend happy?

Liz couldn't believe it, she would actually have a peaceful week without work with Red on an island. HER island, by the way. She knew nobody else whom she knew would give their girlfriends an island for their birthdays. A week without distractions, without security, without bodyguards, without criminals to catch. Well, except of her own, personal criminal...she would even leave her phone at home, which was something she would normally never do. Never. There was only one problem: she had to think of something she would tell Ressler and Aram when they asked her what she had done in her week off. But she didn't care about that right now, there was enough time to think about it on the flight back. Now, she had to pack her bag and get ready.

xxxxx the next day:

"Happy birthday, Lizzie. Slept well?" Liz heard when she woke up from cold, wet hands on her stomach. She was wide awake immediately. Apparently, Red had been in the ocean already.

"I slept great. And thanks again! Let's hit the beach, I wanna go swimming."

"In case you don't remember, we are already at the beach in our cute little beach cabin., sweetheart."

She had forgotten that she wasn't in a hotel but just in a small cabin right under a couple of palm trees. This was her best birthday ever. She got up, brushed her teeth in record time with salty water and then went into the water after they had put sun blocker on each other. Red followed her, and just when she wondered what he was doing, he had removed her bikini top.

"You know, Lizzie? I felt like we don't need this when we're all alone here." he grinned at her.

Without a word, she slid her bikini pants down her legs, carried it to the beach and lay it on the sand, then walked back into the ocean where Red was waiting for her.

"You, too."

"What?!"

"I said you, too. You don't need your swim trunks."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Red replied and did as he was told.

After an eternity of swimming, jumping in the waves and making love in the water, they went back to the beach and lay down to bath in the sun.

"Red? You do realize that I'm a little under pressure for your birthday gift, don't you?"

"I don't need anything. I have you. That's all that matters to me."

She drew him into a slow, sensual kiss, then placed soft kisses along his jaw down to his neck. "Yes, you have me. And I have you."

After a long time of just lying next to each other, they felt it was time for lunch, because it became way too hot in the sun.

xxxxx

Seven days of happiness and not having to worry about anything were almost almost over. Both of them had a light sunburn and Red was covered in new freckles, Liz already thought about an excuse how she should explain that she and Red both had sunburns and looked more relaxed than ever. It was really obvious that they had been at the beach, but she definitely couldn't say 'Red bought me an island for my birthday and we were there together for a week.' If she said 'I was on the Seychelles', everyone would say that it was too expensive and ask how she could afford it...Then they would see how Red looked and they would ask questions she didn't want to answer.

"What are we telling the others? We obviously can't tell the truth."

"I'm sorry to tell you this so late, but I will be away for business for two weeks in Europe, so when I come back, the sunburn will be gone."

"And you're telling me about this now? You should have said something earlier!"

"I didn't want to ruin your vacation. I'm sorry, Lizzie. Just tell them you were in California or somewhere else where it's warm and sunny."

She thought about what he said for a few minutes. "Don't be sorry. You're right, it's better that way. But promise me that you will give me the name of the next Blacklister."

"I will track someone down who's connected to him and then call you, I promise."

"Thanks, I love you, you know?"

"I love you, too, Lizzie. I'll go and prepare dinner now, stay here for a few minutes."

"Wait, I'll just get my MP3-player to listen to some music while you're cooking."

xxxxx

Lizzie looked adorable, Red thought while he stood behind her and watched her from the distance. She lay on the beach with her legs in the water and quietly sang along a song, thinking he wouldn't watch her. Actually, he had been standing behind her for almost ten minutes now without being noticed, enjoying the fact that she thought she was alone. He liked the look on her face when he caught her doing something she wanted to hide or didn't want him to see or know. He liked the way she blushed and looked aside, not being able to hold his gaze.

He bent down and pulled the headphones out of her her ears. As expected, she looked like she was having a heart attack and blushed crimson immediately.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked without looking at him, instead staring at a palm tree behind him.

"Exactly ten minutes now. Come on, dinner is ready. And I have to tell you, you have a wonderful voice when you're singing. Has nobody ever told you that? When you're ready to meet my eyes again, we could take a shower after dinner and then we have to pack our bags."

She finally looked at Red, grinned and bit her lips, still embarrassed that he caught her singing and watched her for ten minutes without saying anything.

Before they flew back, they had sex in the shower one last time and already looked forward to their next beach holiday.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too fluffy!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**This is ch. 2 of my oneshot collection, rated T and much different than ch. 1, although the end is fluffy, too.**

_**But I have a question for you: How is it possible for a girl/young woman to find someone who's 32 years older than you and normally not your type so fucking sexy?! God, I like these new promo pics of James Spader :)**_

**Read and review! (The lyrics are from 'just like heaven' by The Cure. Listen to it, it's a great song.)**

**xxxxx far away:**

_"Show me how you do it_

_ And I promise you, _

_ I promise that_

_ I'll run away with you,_

_ I'll run away with you"_

"Make me disappear. I can't do this anymore, Red. Please, I want to run away with you. I don't care about this job anymore, I just want to start a new life."

"It will be a life in the shadows, everyone will look for us."

"I know what it means. I've thought about this for months. We can look for Berlin on our own, we don't need the FBI."

"Lizzie, what is wrong with you? You love your job. What happened?"

"Uh...it might be that Ressler reports to Cooper that we're a couple. He told me he followed us last week to the restaurant and then saw us kissing later. When I asked him not to report it, he just told me that this was his decision and that I should choose between going to prison or keeping my job, which would mean you in a box forever. So, run away with me. From this life, this job, everything. He told me about it today before I left the office, we need to leave now."

Red lay his hands on her shoulders and looked down to her. "He followed us? Last Tuesday when we went to the restaurant? I can't believe it...And now he threatens you?" Red's controlled rage was as scary as always. "Lizzie, running away with me and abandoning this life is a difficult decision."

"No! It's not! I thought about it even before Ressler found out about us. Please, we have to leave before the FBI comes for us and puts you back into this damn box and me into prison!"

"Are you sure about this-"

She cut him off. "How the hell can you be so calm? We need to leave now!"

He bored his eyes into hers. "Your life will never be the same-"

"I know!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm explaining something as important as this."

She somehow managed to hold his gaze and nodded.

"Good, now let me tell you this: We will fly to Australia for a few weeks. I can pull my chip out on my own if I can find some morphine and then I'll destroy it. Dembe will come with us, Mr. Kaplan will clean up every mess we will leave and I have a huge security team that will watch over you when you're alone in case I need to go somewhere without you. Don't worry, it's true that I can cease to exist in sixty seconds."

_"'Why are you so far away?' She said._

_ 'Why won't you ever know_

_ That I'm in love with you?_

_ That I'm in love with you?'"_

"God, Red. I love you, thanks."

"I love you, too. Now get your things and hurry, we don't want the FBI to find us." he said and kissed the top of her head.

xxxxx

They were on the plane with Dembe, Liz felt a little like Bonnie and Clyde, she was really escaping with a criminal from The FBI which was looking for them. In fact, she was a criminal now, too.

Red explained to her the details of their new life, he told her about the save houses he had and some of his contacts they would meet to disappear completely.

Seven weeks later, they were already somewhere else for the third time, the FBI was chasing their ghosts, but their life wasn't easy. Liz had imagined it to be like that, there were times when she couldn't believe it was so damn easy to trick the FBI and then there were times when they fought for hours or days, like today.

"Are you telling me that you want your old life back? Nobody ever said it would be easy!"

"Damn it, Red. I know! I'm aware that it isn't easy right now, but I don't want my old life back. I just miss my friends sometimes."

"Your friends? Like Donald and Aram? Look, I'm sorry about Aram, I liked him, too. But Donald...he is the reason we're in this situation, don't you see that?"

"Of course I do! But...I already shot five innocent people during the time with you, I'm becoming more and more like you...and that scares me. I just..."

"You just what? If you can't handle it, go."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go and let them catch me. Let them put me in a box and you in prison. You are obviously not capable of living like this. It _is _dangerous and it _is_ difficult, I know that, but if you can't handle that lifestyle, go."

They stared at each other, exchanging furious gazes. She almost turned around when she heard his voice again.

"Lizzie. Lizzie, I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did. I won't go, no matter how difficult our life might be. I love you, Red, and I won't leave you. I chose this life with you and I can't go back. I'll stay."

"Come here, sweetheart. I don't want you to leave." Red said softly and kissed her on the cheek.

After a while, he realized that she was silently crying in his shirt. "I'm sorry, Red."

"It's alright. We will be ok, nobody is going to catch us."

_"You_

_ Soft and only_

_ You_

_ Lost and lonely_

_ You_

_ Just like heaven."_

Liz knew they would be ok, they were Bonnie and Clyde.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**This is ch. 3. It's darker and rated M in the second part. Could be slightly OOC. I guess I should stop trying to write fluffy stories, I'm better at angst and drama, but I still wonder when 'angst' became an English word, I thought it was only German...weird :)**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx part 1:**

"Elizabeth!" Red's voice interrupted her daydreams in the office. He was angry with her and everybody noticed it.

_1 week earlier:_

Liz knew she had messed up the whole operation, but from her point of view, it wasn't completely her fault, because Red had killed the only suspect they had on their search for Berlin. They had tracked down a man called 'The Omniscient' who claimed to know everything about every criminal in the world, including Berlin. Red knew of his existence, but had never seen or met the man, he didn't even believe the stories about him.

"It was necessary, situations change." was Red's explanation why he had shot him.

"We needed five months to track him down, Red! Five months! And now you're telling me that it was 'necessary' to kill him?"

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't blown your cover!"

"Oh, now you're blaming it on me? I had it under control, it was your fault!"

"Yes? When exactly did you have the situation under control? I shot him because it was necessary to save your life!"

"God, stop it, Red! Everytime you say that, my life gets messed up even more!"

"Elizabeth-"

"No! Do you know what? I don't care. I thought that you, of all people, would do anything to keep this guy alive, but no; you killed him! I'm sleeping at my place for a week. If you care to actually help with something, you can see me at work."

Liz grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house; she was sick of Red, sick of his need for control over her, sick of that damn security team that was following her, sick of his over-protectiveness, sick of everything. She needed a break from him.

xxxxx Monday, one week later:

"Elizabeth!" Red's voice interrupted her daydreams in the office. He was angry with her and everyone noticed it. He didn't bother to hide it, neither did she, but none of them were willing to apologize or give in. Red was too arrogant to admit a mistake and Liz was simply too stubborn. It was a disaster for both sides. They hadn't talked about what happened for a week, he had stopped calling her 'Lizzie' or 'sweetheart' and if they talked at all, it was about the job. He delivered a case to the task force, he gave a few leads and they closed the case. Today, Liz was sitting in the office she shared with Ressler, wrote some reports and daydreamed about Red. She really wanted to make it up to him somehow and to take their relationship back to how it was before, but she knew she had to make the first step because he would never be the first to give in.

"What do you want, Reddington?" she asked when he came in._ If he calls me Elizabeth, I can go back to calling him Reddington. At least he doesn't say Agent Scott...that would kill me._

"There is another Blacklister we have to catch. Tonight is a gala we will have to attend, the whole team will be there."

"And you're telling us about that now? Couldn't you have said something earlier?" Ressler interrupted them. Red shot him an angry glance, then continued.

When everyone of the team was informed about how the take down in the evening after the gala would go off, they went back to work before they would go home and change into their evening clothes. Red headed towards the elevator without looking at Liz.

Ressler leaned over to Liz's part of the desk in their office. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she knew what he would ask, and she had absolutely no intention to tell him about the fight they had had last week.

"What is it with you and Reddington? You two are having trouble?"

"What do you mean 'trouble' ? We just had a little...uh, disagreement and now neither of us wants to apologize. Next week everything will be ok again, don't worry. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I wondered if it would disturb your...working relationship." he said hesitantly.

"What's this about, Don? When I started working with him everyone told me to keep this a professional relationship and when it is, everyone complains that we're a little cold to each other?"

"A little? When was the last time he called you 'Lizzie'?"

"Why the hell do you care about this?! If you really want to know: Last Monday. Since then he calls me 'Elizabeth', which he only does when he's really mad at me. I think that's enough information."

"Are you sure that this thing between you two isn't personal?"

"There is no 'thing' between Reddington and me. Why does everyone believe we have..."

"...A relationship? Liz, it's obvious."

"Nothing is obvious, Don! We may have a different...connection for some reason he hasn't told me yet, but there is no relationship, damn it!"

"Yeah right."

She cut him off. "Wait. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous how? No, I'm not. Listen, if there is something more, I won't tell anybody, I promise, we're friends, Liz. I'm just kind of concerned that this task force ends if you don't get along with him anymore because of whatever personal reasons."

"Ooo...kay. Look, tonight at this gala, which is most likely a setup, I'll be his plus one again. It will be a little weird because we're having, as you said, 'trouble', but I'll talk to him afterwards. As always on our undercover missions, I and Reddington will have to be a little, um, touchy-feely." Liz blushed at the thought of dancing with Red and letting him touch her in front of the team, because it would be the first time they would pose as a couple when the rest of the team was there, too.

"Better go home now, then. Make sure you look good for him, Liz."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She almost said 'I always look good' but decided not to say it.

"Nothing, see you at 9."

"Yes, bye."

Liz didn't know what to think of this conversation. If Ressler knew about it, who else knew, too? Could she really trust him to not tell anybody? Should she tell Red about it? What dress should she wear? Which shoes, which underwear, would he accept her apology? Would he kiss her in front of the team? There were millions of questions on her way home.

xxxxx 9 PM:

Liz wore a dark red dress and black earrings and a necklace Red once gave to her. She wore red, fitting highheels and dark red lipstick, in short: she looked amazing. When she knocked on the door of the hotel room Red had booked for them, he looked up and down at her and she noticed his dilated pupils. He licked over his lips but in the next moment, his eyes were as cold as this morning in the Post Office.

"I see you're ready, Elizabeth."

His tux almost made her speechless. "You, too, Reddington. Let's go."

She couldn't let her eyes off him, she just had to stare at him whenever she thought he wasn't watching her. Of course he was watching her all the time, she knew that, but he was clever enough to do it discreetly. They went to the dancefloor and began to dance; when Red put his hand around her waist, a shiver ran down her spine. They hadn't touched for a week.

"Red, can we talk tonight about what happened last Monday?"

"Why? Are you feeling guilty?" he asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Honestly? Yes, although I would prefer a simple yes or no answer. So, can we talk tonight?"

"Yes, if you're the first one who apologizes."

She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath: "Son of a bitch..."

He squeezed her waist, her rips hurt a little, but this was fully intended of course. "Language, Elizabeth, language. You don't want me to punish you with coldness for another week, do you?" he smirked at her.

"What? You're only doing this to punish me? You shot him, Reddington! It's not only my fault!"

"I thought you wanted to talk about this later. But right now we will spend a nice evening and let your friends from the FBI catch our next Blacklister. He's right behind you. Don't look."

He moved his arm to her upper back and she grinned at him when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra under the dress. He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow at her and traced the path of her back where the line of the bra should be. He moved his hand back to her waist and they continued talking.

"I am confident that Donald will be able to take him down without our help."

"Why did you bring the whole team when you think it's that easy to catch him?"

He laughed. "Oh, Elizabeth. We are dealing with a criminal. Don't you think it would be helpful if there was more than one agent?"

She didn't answer, he was right, like always. She let herself distract by him: His cologne, his eyes, his voice, his lips, the tux he wore...

"Elizabeth! Are you listening?"

"Uh...yes. And stop calling me Elizabeth!"

"All you had to do was ask."

"What?!"

"If you would have told me that you don't like this, I would have continued to call you Lizzie or sweetheart." he said.

"You lying bastard, you know damn well that I hate it when you call me Elizabeth!"

"I never lie to you. I said you should have told me, I didn't say that I don't know you don't like it."

"You're in a teasing mood tonight, aren't you, _Reddington_?"

"It's always the name thing with us, right?" he asked and caressed her waist with his thumb.

"If you don't stop that teasing, we can skip that talk we agreed on and you can sleep alone in that damn hotel room." Liz hissed, not allowing herself to enjoy his touch. She was still angry that he wouldn't admit that shooting the only person that could have lead them to Berlin was a mistake.

The tension between them was growing; everytime they had a fight, they ended up in bed. This time it was different because they hadn't really spoken to each other for a week and hadn't slept in the same bed, let alone that 'name thing' how Red called it. Liz had a feeling that tonight would either turn out with her yelling and crying or with their usual make up sex. However, she had promised Ressler that she would talk with Red about it and she would keep that promise. God, how the hell could she think about Ressler when she was distracted by Red's hand on her back and by the way he undressed her with his gaze?

"So, _Lizzie_" he began, enjoying the smile on her face, "Do you want to go back to our room and have this therapy session you begged me to have with you after the gala?"

"But...what about your Blacklister?"

"Oh, didn't you notice that Donald put him in handcuffs half an hour ago when he wanted to escape through the backdoor?" When Liz blushed, he went on. "I take it you were too distracted to concentrate on the world around you."

"Yeah, and if you keep distracting me, _you_ will be the one in handcuffs, Red."

"That could be arranged, sweetheart. Come on, we have to go."

When they walked out, the hand on her back wandered down and landed on her ass, squeezing it.

"You are not even wearing panties, you naughty girl." he growled in her ear.

xxxxx

Meanwhile in a surveillance van outside, Ressler, Aram and Cooper sat in front of the laptop and watched what happened inside the hall where Red and Liz just finished dancing and walked out, with Red's hand on her ass.

Cooper had noticed their latest conflicts and told Aram to install cameras in some rooms of the hotel where the gala took place. Ressler and Aram felt bad about spying on them, but Cooper had insisted on the surveillance to find out what they were doing when nobody was watching.

"Boss, do you really think we should do this?"

"Agent Ressler, it might be private what the two of them do after work, but I care about this task force and the way they behaved in the past week brought up some questions. Reddington is a dangerous criminal and I fear about the way he treats Agent Scott."

"You think he's being violent to her?" asked Aram.

"Maybe. If there is any indication that he harms her, he's going back to the glass box. We need him to do this job and we need Agent Scott, as well. They have to work together until every Blacklister is caught. But if I see that sexual harassment he's been doing to her today I wonder if she is still willing to work with him."

_Damn it, boss. You're a smart man, but you're so wrong about this..._thought Ressler and glanced at Aram, who knew what was going on, too. Everyone knew about their relationship or suspected it at least, but Cooper seemed to be the only one who didn't see it.

"Look! They are entering their hotel room. I really don't know why Scott agreed on sharing a room with him..."

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for the reviews for the other chapters! This chapter is longer than intended, so there will be a third part. Might be slightly OOC and is a little M-ish, but not much.**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx part 2:**

Previously: "Look! They are entering their hotel room. I really don't understand why Scott agreed to share a room with him..."

xxxxx

After Red opened the door, he pinned Liz against the wall and kissed her hard and passionately without waiting for her to register what happened. Then she broke free, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He continued pressing her against the wall and his hands slipped under her short dress to cup her ass. They never broke the kiss during this time, instead they deepened it and put all their anger into it.

"Not yet." Liz whispered in his ear and he let her go. "I'm gonna take a shower. Alone."

She was just about to go into the bathroom when Red opened the zipper of her dress, so that she was standing naked with her back pressed to his chest in front of him when it fell to the floor.. He placed a wet kiss on the back of her neck and tossed her panties and a tanktop to wear when she was finished in the bathroom. She stepped out of the dress, closed the door and showered, thinking that he wouldn't want to talk about last week and just have his way with her.

On the other side of the door, Red stripped down to his underwear and waited for his turn to shower. Twenty minutes later, Liz left the bathroom and gave Red a quick peck on the lips.

"We will talk about last week, don't worry."

"Hurry up, Red. I can't wait."

Liz lay down on the bed, looking at his tuxedo, which was hanging over a chair, with the shirt neatly folded on the seat. Her dress was already in her bag, which he had left open for her to see where he had put it. The highheels stood next to it. Sometimes she found his sense of order amusing, compared to her messy apartment.

She stared at the bathroom door, waiting for him to come out. When the door finally opened, he wore boxers and a t-shirt, looking pleased by the picture he saw: his Lizzie lying on the king size bed, only in black panties and a black tanktop, her nipples visible through the fabric. Her legs were crossed and her arms rested behind her head. When she saw Red, she stood up.

"So, Red. About last week..."

"What about it?!" he was obviously in the right mood for what she had planned.

_Fine, he can have that _she thought, ready to fight.

xxxxx meanwhile:

Cooper was flabbergasted, this wasn't what he had expected. Reddington and Agent Scott had just kissed...Apparently, the rumors were true; their relationship wasn't a professional one anymore. What should he do about it? Their task force needed both of them...Would it be so bad if they were together? As long as they kept it a secret, everything was ok.

"Did you know about this?" he asked Ressler and Aram, who avoided looking at the screen while Liz wrapped her legs around Red's waist and continued kissing him like it was more important than breathing.

"Uh...well, Sir."

"That was not an answer, Agent Ressler."

Ressler didn't answer, but looked at Aram instead, he had promised not to tell anybody.

"We, um...well, in fact, everybody knew it."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Sir, we said everybody knew it." answered Ressler for Aram, who seemed very uncomfortable with this topic, since he had a little crush on Liz.

They looked back to the laptop for a second. Unfortunately right then when Red opened the zipper of Liz's dress and pressed her to his chest to kiss her neck before she went into the bathroom.

"Sir, do we really have to watch this?"

"No, I guess not, let's drive back to the Post Office. We take a look at this later."

xxxxx thirty minutes later:

"Look at this!" said Cooper. They were back in the office, doing different things during the laptop was till on.

"Do we have to?"

"This is important, they are talking about Berlin."

Ressler looked at the screen and thought that 'talking' wasn't exactly the right expression for what was going on in that room...

xxxxx

"Lizzie, you wanted to talk about how you screwed up the operation?" Red took a few steps in her direction to make her move to the wall.

"How _I _screwed up the operation?!_ You_ were the one who killed him, Red!"

The defiant gleam in Liz's eyes made him both angry and willing to continue this game. He placed his hands on her shoulders, pinning her against the wall. She wondered why he didn't hold her wrists like usually, then she realized that he wanted to play with her for a while. She tested his grip on her shoulders, it was firm, but she could break free if she wanted.

"I already told you last week, he wanted to kill you when he found out that you were FBI!"

"I know, damn it. But he could have told us who Berlin is!"

"You think I don't know that? I admit that it took us five months to find him, but he can't be the only one who knows Berlin's true identity and where he is right now. You have to understand that I did not_ want _to kill this man!"

Liz pushed her shoulders against his hands and used the one second when he was surprised to spin him around so that she was the one who pinned him against the wall. Her hands circled his wrists and held them in a firm grip. She pressed her whole body against him so that he felt her breasts on his chest through his shirt. She had to look up to him when they were standing so close to each other, Red tilted his head up and looked down to her arrogantly, clearly enjoying the feeling of being pressed against the wall by her. He could easily turn her around to regain control, but he let her be the dominant one for a few minutes before he would take over again. He raised an eyebrow, smiling devilishly.

"What are you doing,_ Elizabeth_? You think you have the upper hand here?"

She didn't reply to that, but made sure to hurt is wrists.

"I don't care if you didn't _want _to shoot him. The point is that we now have nobody to interrogate about Berlin!"

"It's not important anymore. We will find someone else for that matter."

"Why are you so calm about that? We wasted five fucking months to catch this guy, when we finally had him, you shot him-"

"-In order to save your life, don't forget that."

"And now you say that it isn't important and we find someone else?! Do you plan on wasting another five months or what? We have to catch Berlin, damn it! Don't you get that?!" The moment she said it, she knew it was a mistake.

"_You_ are asking_ me_ if I get that?" The angry gleam in his eyes didn't scare her anymore, she was used to that look, although it still sent shivers down her spine. She knew what she had to expect when she pushed him too far. But she wouldn't do that tonight, not when they weren't at home where the walls were thicker and there were no neighbours.

"I'm sorry, Red."

"Good girl, you know where the limit is. But I believe you just don't cross the line because we're not at home where I would put you over my knees for your bad behavior."

xxxxx

In the office, the three men exchanged slightly embarrassed looks at the thought of what Reddington and Liz did when they were alone.

xxxxx

Liz both hated and loved that he even had the upper hand when she was supposed to have it for once.

"You got me" she whispered and blushed.

"But continue giving me this telling-off. I like that." Red said honestly.

"I know. So, what I wanted to say was that we have to be quicker with the next lead for Berlin. Not wasting five months or even more! I appreciate that you saved my life once again and-"

"Oh? You 'appreciate' it? Since when are you so formal when you're thanking me for saving your life?"

"Shut up. If you want to hear it again: thank you. But next time, try not to kill the only lead."

"That's my girl." With one quick move and without much effort, he broke free from her grip and her back was pressed to is chest with her arms crossed over hers, held in place by one hand, while he slid the other hand under her tanktop, resting it on her stomach.

"And now, hands behind my head, don't move and close your eyes."

She did as she was told and Red slipped his hands under her shirt, slowly moving over her stomach to her breasts, teasing her nipples and softly biting in her earlobe from behind.

_I'm not letting him do that yet..._thought Liz, digging her nails in the back of his neck and moving down to the floor into a sitting position, pulling him down with her because of the pain she was causing him. He made a quiet sound of pain when he felt her nails in his neck and his shoulders. As soon as they were sitting on the floor, Liz brought him on his back and straddled him, holding his wrists next to his head. He looked up to her, seriously surprised and impressed.

xxxxx

"Wow, this is better than TV." said Ressler.

"Hmhm" agreed Cooper. That really wasn't what he had expected when he started the surveillance.

Actually, they felt bad for watching this, but as long as Red and Liz weren't 'in action' they would continue to watch it.

From the distance of a camera, everything what Red and Liz did looked like they were really fighting for something. If Cooper and his agents wouldn't hear what was said in the hotel room, watching it would only be half as fun. Everything they needed was a beer and potato chips, but that would be inappropriate right now.

xxxxx

"What are you doing, Lizzie? Now that you have me pinned to the floor, there must be something you want." he grinned.

Suddenly and without an actual reason, she was furious.

"You know what, Red? Sometimes I feel like I'm your whore."

"Excuse me?"

"You take me to the most glamorous galas, buy me expensive clothes and treat me like a queen and in the next moment, you use me."

"Use you for what, sweetheart?"

"Shut up. I'm not finished. You're cold to me, use me to get information, disappear for weeks without letting me know where you go and how long you stay, deliver a case to me without telling me everything you know just because it amuses you and millions of other things that make me feel worthless!"

Red looked at her for a long moment before answering sincerely:

"I'm sorry if I make you feel worthless, I would never intend to make you feel like that and I apologize if you think I would. I do admit that I like giving you a case without providing actual information. I disappear without telling you for how long or where exactly to keep you save and I'm cold to you from time to time to teach you lessons, but you know that. Are you finished now?"

Liz let go of his wrists, put her palms on his cheeks and gave him a hard, punishing kiss that felt like a slap. Red managed to roll her on her back during the kiss so that he could straddle her and hold her wrists down. When Liz realized that he had used the kiss to take control over her, she kicked his butt with her knee playfully, but hard.

"Oh, that was rude, Elizabeth." he said into her ear. "You do realize that I have to let you suffer for this, don't you?"

This time, she didn't care about his choice of name. She grinned, struggled against his grip with the intention that he tightened it and looked pleased when he did, fully aware that he used his whole weight to pin her to the floor so that she had absolutely no chance to break free.

"Was it? I thought you like a little pain." she teased him and pushed her hips against him.

"Don't you think we should continue the foreplay in bed? I think the floor is a little to hard." he asked without answering her question and then picked her up to throw her on the bed.

xxxxx

"I think it's time to stop the, uh...observation." Cooper said when they saw that Red and Liz were lying on the bed.

"Yes, Sir, we should." Ressler replied.

"What are you going to do with them?" Aram asked curiously. He didn't know how his boss would react to the relationship of an FBI agent with a dangerous criminal.

"Well, obviously, Reddington is not harming Agent Scott and because we need both of them, I will let this continue and none of us will ever say a word about what we saw tonight, clear?"

"Clear." his agents answered, happy that they could go home now.

"And...it has been a long day. All of you have a day off tomorrow. Ressler, you text Agent Scott that she doesn't have to come to work."

"Yes, Sir."

xxxxx

"Don't move, Lizzie." Red ordered and slid her panties down her legs as slowly as possible, watching her with his predatory gaze the whole time; she held his gaze, feeling like she was about to be eaten by a lion. She dug her hands in the pillow when he grabbed each leg and threw her panties carelessly on the floor. He placed wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses on the inside of her legs until he reached her hips and removed her shirt, still looking at Liz like a lion who has caught a weaker animal. He took her shirt between his teeth and pulled it over her head, then looked up and down at her body shamelessly, licking his lips.

"Red, I want you to tie my hands." Liz demanded self-confidently. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to make Red do it.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, the real smut comes in the next part.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**This chapter is finally really M rated! (so, so M)**

**Beware of the F-word :)**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx part 3:**

Previously: He took her shirt between his teeth and pulled it over her head, then looked up and down her body shamelessly, licking his lips.

"Red, I want you to tie my hands." Liz demanded self-confidently. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to make Red do it.

xxxxx

Red bound her wrists so that she was tied to the headboard and sucked at her earlobe slowly.

"You naughty girl, you really know what you want, don't you? Will you close your eyes voluntarily and promise not to open them or do I have to blindfold you?"

"I don't think I could behave. Do to me whatever you want." Liz grinned wickedly at him, knowing that it was a mistake to tell him to do what he wanted, because this always meant that she would end up begging for mercy.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and then blindfolded her with it, with the intention that she could breath in his scent while he was paying attention to her inner thighs and her hips. He held her hips firmly in place while he placed slow, hot kisses all over her inner thighs, from the hollows of her knees to the juncture between her thigh and the heat between her legs, purposely avoiding it at first. She was already whimpering in need because she had been waiting for this for a week.

"What was that? Are you impatient already? I told you earlier that I'm going to let you suffer. You won't get your will tonight, I'm going to have my way with you." When she blushed, he added: "I know you thought about that before you took a shower. And because I know you can't keep quiet and the walls in this hotel are thin, I'll gag you." With that, he put his tie in her mouth and tied a knot behind her head. "Oh, Lizzie. You have no idea how sexy you look right now. You look like you're mine. What else could a man wish for than a blindfolded, gagged and restrained good looking woman in his bed?" Red chuckled, while he caressed both her breasts only with his fingertips, fully aware how much she wanted him to touch them more firmly. She always admired his self control when he dominated her. The other way round, he was a whimpering, begging mess without _any_ self control...

Even from these soft touches, Liz was already sopping wet, but knew that Red wouldn't do anything about this in the near future. If they were at home, he would make her beg, but he was right, she needed to be gagged because she was the last person who could keep quiet. She knew that it was so much more fun for him when she had to behave herself because he just enjoyed her inner conflict between the urge to let herself go and trying to remain control. He also loved it when she let go, but the feeling of having this kind of control over her turned him even more on. In these moments, she sometimes wondered if it was good to have a sexual relationship with an obviously sadistic psychopath...

Red seemed to notice that Liz was distracted and thinking about something else, instead of concentrating on him.

"Lizzie, focus. You don't want to make me angry, do you? Because that would only make it worse for you, but I believe you know that by now." he growled into her ear while he caressed the side of her neck.

He began licking over her nipples, occasionally sucking and biting in them while he stroked her sides with one hand. He soon licked over the whole breast and the hand that had softly stroked her sides was now dangerously close to her clit. He let go of her breasts, leaving them completely wet and focused on her lower body, kissing from her belly to her hips, spreading her legs wider and pushing a finger inside her, testing her wetness. As expected, she was ready for him, but he wouldn't give her what she wanted yet, no, he would make her wait endlessly, and because she couldn't say anything to beg him, it would be even more fun to make her suffer. He grinned evilly when he pushed two more fingers inside her, rubbed faster and faster, making her believe he had mercy on her and would release her and then, when the first pre-orgasmic waves hit her, he stopped and withdrew his fingers slowly.

"Mmm!" she protested.

"What did you say, sweetheart? I said I would let you wait, don't complain now." After several long moments, he said: "You look like you miss my fingers on your beautiful skin, but you'll have to wait for your reward." He bent down to her, careful not to touch her, and whispered in her ear. "You'll come with the slightest touch, and until I'm not totally confident that you've calmed down, I'll let you wait."

She was furious, for what was he punishing her? She couldn't remember...she was unable to think and then, after an eternity, she felt his tongue between her legs, but knew that he would only tease her and then stop when she was close. He avoided her clit and only licked and sucked over the sensitive skin around it and over her thighs when he wanted to distract her. He cupped her ass with his hands and lifted her thighs on his shoulders, carefully touching her clit with is teeth. She whimpered and rubbed her restrained wrists together, biting down on his tie in her mouth at the slight sensation of pain between her legs. She hadn't expected this and her muscles tensed.

"Shh, Lizzie. Focus on the pleasure."

She nodded, not really convinced, but curious what else he would do to her. He soothed her clit with his tongue, but it didn't give her much satisfaction, it was more like a soft touch without the aim to arouse her. The moment she thought that, he pushed his tongue deeper inside her and she wished she had a pillow to dig her hands in. Red took his time with exploring every corner of her with his tongue; it was slow, teasing, unbearable, but she enjoyed every second of this sweet torture, because in fact, she loved it when he made her wait endlessly for her release. She was almost sure he would let her come this time because he didn't stop when she cried out loud through the gag and put even more pressure on her clit when she clenched her legs around him; she had already half orgasmed and it would have taken only a few seconds for her to climax really, when he stopped and held her knees as wide apart as possible to prevent her from pressing her thighs together. He wouldn't allow her pressing them together, he did everything for her approaching climax to fade away slowly, even if it meant that she would punish him cruelly for it. Tonight, he was in the right mood to make her suffer the torments of the damned. He licked his lips while he already planned how to continue this game. He held her knees apart for minutes until every last bit of arousal was gone.

Liz struggled against the ties and his hands on her knees, he couldn't do that to her. Maybe, _maybe_, she would have deserved this if she had burned all his suits or crashed his car, but certainly not now when she wasn't aware of having done anything wrong...well, except of 'screwing up the whole operation' as he had called it...but this kind of misdemeanor didn't require such a severe punishment.

She was panting and searched for a way to beg him when she couldn't speak, but she was too exhausted to think. If he wouldn't let her come next time, she would stab him again with a pen.

Red watched her attempts to break free and to fight against his grip on her knees with amusement, oh, how he liked to have his way with her. He would tease her one more time before he would allow her to come, because actually, he couldn't wait anymore, either. He caressed her legs and her stomach once again, played with her tightening nipples, placed wet kisses on her lower belly and the inside of her thighs, caressed her neck and licked over her hipbones before he slowly, oh so slowly, massaged her clit with his thumb. It was slow, but hard and almost painful, he pushed her towards an amazing orgasm for the third time and took it away when she was almost there. It was tantalizing...This time, she was even closer than the second time, he had used all five fingers of his right hand to push in and out of her one after one, stroking and rubbing up and down inside her. When she had recovered from not being allowed to come, he pulled his tie out of her mouth, placing it on her throat; it was a little too tight and made it hard to breath, but Liz knew that this was his intention.

"You damn-"

"No, no, no, Lizzie. We don't want to dig our hole any deeper, do we?" Red teased her. She felt a wet finger on her lower lip.

"Lick it off."

She obeyed without hesitation, although she didn't really like the taste of herself. She licked her own juices off each finger, and when she was done, he kissed her. It was a demanding, punishing, strong fight for dominance, and of course, Red took control over the kiss, not letting her decide anything. He knew what kind of consequences he had to face next time, but right now, he enjoyed the power he had over Liz. As soon as the kiss was over, he gagged her again.

He lifted her legs on his shoulders and finally thrust into her as hard as possible.

God, it hurt, but she came immediately after five thrusts that went right to her core. She felt like her clit was on fire, she had never come so strong, not even with him. He fucked her through her orgasm until both of them had come multiple times and were completely exhausted. He pulled the tie out of her mouth and untied the knot, so that she could breath normally, but left her tied up and blindfolded, she didn't complain, she was too concentrated on panting and catching her breath. After a while, he lay his hand on her stomach and rested his head next to hers.

Liz didn't beg him to untie her or remove the blindfold because she knew that he would only do that if he wanted to. Minutes later, he did that and placed and arm around her shoulder possessively, holding her tightly as they fell asleep in each others arms.

xxxxx

It was almost morning when they fell asleep, but four hours later, the loud buzzing of Liz's phone woke them up.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Red asked sleepily.

She looked at her phone. "Oh, damn it, a text from Ressler..."

"Do not mention his name in my bed, it kills my mood. What does he want?"

"He says the entire team has the day off because yesterday was a long day. Great! And...oh. " she didn't tell him what else Ressler had texted her.

"What else? Lizzie, tell me."

"Nothing else, I'm tired, Red, I wanna sleep for a few more hours."

When she was asleep again, Red took her phone and read the whole text message.

_Hey, Liz. Cooper said yesterday was a long day so we have today off. I hope you had fun with Red :)_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did Ressler know? He had to confront her when she had slept enough...For now, he should try to sleep again, too. He could worry about that later.

Red put the phone back on Liz's bedside table, pulled her close to him and pressed a kiss on her shoulder before he fell asleep the second time.

xxxxx

Liz woke up, she was cuddled into Red with her nose in his chest hair. He had an arm wrapped around her and a leg curled around both of her legs, she was trapped. He was still asleep and breathed slowly and although he held her a little to tightly and possessively, she felt save and closed her eyes again.

xxxxx

Cooper came into his office, the rest of his team had a day off, but that didn't mean that he hadn't work to do. There were important phone calls to make, he had to look over reports, and various other stuff you had to do as a boss. It was 9 AM when he closed the door of his office behind him and sat down at his desk. He opened his laptop and the first thing he saw was the surveillance footage of Reddington's hotel room. Crap, he had forgotten about that...

What he had seen yesterday had certainly been a surprise, but what he saw now was even more surprising: Reddington and Agent Scott, sleeping deeply, curled intimately around each other, the blanket only covering them up to their hips, not wearing anything as far as he could see. He wanted to turn the laptop off and decided that it would be better to concentrate on the phone calls he had to make before his lunch break than on the fact that one of his best agents was involved with the forth most wanted criminal, who apparently wasn't as dangerous as everybody thought, at least not for her.

Just when he wanted to turn it off, there was activity on the screen. Scott had woken up, looked sleepily at Reddington's chest hair and started playing with it absently as she closed her eyes again. The entire scene was so weird; it looked like it was perfectly normal for them to wake up next to each other in a hotel room, cuddled into each other and looking like every other couple...there was nothing scary or intimidating about Reddington, he seemed caring and affectionate...much different than usually.

Cooper shook his head and turned the laptop off, this was too much, he had to work. Worrying about the personal lives of his employees wasn't his job.

xxxxx

Red woke up by Liz's slightly moving fingertips on his chest. He opened his eyes and watched her for a few minutes, realizing that she was in a state between sleep and being awake. Then he kissed the hand that was caressing his chest to wake her up. She opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Morning, Red."

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

He gave her a few moments before he confronted her with Ressler's text message.

"Lizzie?"

"Hm?"

"I read the whole text."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ressler said that he hoped you had fun with me."

"Uh...you do know that I don't like it when you read my text messages, don't you?" she tried to distract him.

"That's not the point."

"Red, please, I don't wanna argue this early in the morning. Can't we just have a slow day and have breakfast in bed?"

"Of course we can, and we will, when you tell me what this was about." he said firmly, but stroked over her collar bones lightly as he spoke.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But don't be angry, ok?"

"I can't promise that."

"Please!"

Red sighed and turned his head to her. "Tell me."

"Ressler knows about us. I denied it, but he clearly knows that we're a couple. He promised not to tell anybody and I believe him. We just have to be discreet."

"And you're confident you can trust him?"

"Yes, he's my friend and I don't care if you like him or not. And...there are rumors about us in the office, anyway."

Red bored his eyes into hers and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Lizzie, even if he tells anybody about this, I can always convince Harold not to do anything about our relationship, understood?"

She nodded. "I'm glad you're not angry, Red."

"Oh, I didn't say that." he replied and started drawing circles around her belly button, smiling at her. He knew he should be angry, but somehow, he didn't care who knew about their relationship. Liz still looked at him uncertainly.

"Come here, Lizzie." he ordered softly and kissed her. Then he stood up and got dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Ordering room service for breakfast. We eat and then we go home. I take it you would have preferred to be at home last night, anyway. " he teased her as she blushed and looked aside.

"I still don't understand how I deserved what you did to me last night." Liz grinned.

"And I will never tell you."

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**There won't be a chapter where Lizzie pays him back, instead, the next chapter will be a oneshot about something different, I don't know what yet.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Another chapter for this oneshot collection! **

**Set shortly after 2x5. **

_**Summary: Red and Lizzie being honest to each other, more or less fluffy, I don't know :) **_

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Red and Liz were on a thirteen hour flight from Washingon DC to Peking. He told her the details of their new case, but she didn't really listen. She had left the hospital two days ago and hadn't slept since then, because every time she closed her eyes, she remembered how it had felt when she got infected; the way it got harder to breath, the way her brain had felt drugged and made her tell the truth when Samar had asked about Red...

God, she kept thinking about that moment. Nearly dying apparently made her talk about things she actually didn't even want to feel.

The truth was: In fact, she tried to like Samar, but didn't really trust her. If she knew she was an honest person, she'd like to be her friend, but Liz had the feeling that Red had hired Samar to keep an eye on her at work.

Liz knew it had been a huge mistake to tell Samar that she felt possessive of Red and jealous of the girl he was trying to protect, she wished she could turn back time and not say it, but being together in that room with Samar, who had had a shot wound, had created a strange moment of closeness and had led to girltalk...

What if Samar really was honest? Then Liz would have a new friend.

What if she was a traitor? Then Red would know how she felt about him.

...But surely he already knew that,anyway. Liz thought about that for a while. Yes, Red did know how she felt. And maybe he also knew that she didn't_ want_ to feel that...

' I find jealousy a base emotion, but in this case, it's quite endearing.'

Yes, he definitely knew. So why hide her emotions?_ Because I don't know how he feels._

"Lizzie, pay attention." Red's firm tone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hm? What? Sorry, I was just...lost in thought..."

"Sweetheart, if you are too tired to pay attention, sleep. We still have twelve hours to fly. If you decide not to sleep, we will talk about the case and I expect you to listen and focus, understood?"

"Understood. But...there's one problem."

"Which is?"

"I can't sleep."

"And why is that?"

Liz told him about her nightmares and the feeling of being unable to breath while falling asleep. Red mentioned her to come closer and lie down with her head on his lap. She obeyed hesitantly, unsure what he was planning, but nevertheless, she tucked her legs up, let him place his jacket over her and rested her head on his knees.

"Then just rest. Close your eyes and if you're not feeling well, I'm right here. I guess you just can't sleep alone." Red buried his hand in her hair and began reading a book. The slight movements of his fingers stroking over her head were comforting and helped her to calm down, but he seemed to sense her nervousness.

"Lizzie?"

"Hm? I'm tired..."

"Why exactly did you open that door at the airport and joined agent Navabi, knowing that she would infect you as soon as you entered the room? I didn't think you like her that much."

Yawning, she debated whether she should tell him the truth, which was kind of pathetic and another evidence for her jealousy and possessiveness. Nevertheless, she told him. He was probably already guessing it, anyway.

"I wanted your attention." she said quietly and blushed, glad that she was facing away from him.

He chuckled, but kept caressing the back of her head and playing with her hair, showing more care and affection than she had thought he was capable of.

"My attention?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sweetheart. You always have my attention. What made you think you had to infect with a deadly virus to get it?"

"I don't know...I just...after what happened with Naomi and that girl you're trying to protect I felt like other people had become more important to you. I felt...like you would replace me with that girl. Um, sorry, with your daughter."

"Who told you she's my daughter?"

"Isn't she?"

"No."

"Then why is she so important to you?"

"I won't tell you."

Liz sighed, she had expected that answer, but she wasn't going to beg him to tell her the truth. By now, she knew that 'no' meant 'no'. Maybe he would tell her someday...and maybe not. She had a question that needed to be answered although she had already closed her eyes and leaned into his touch to make him continue caressing her hair.

"It was you who put those headphones into my ears and let me listen to music while I was asleep in the hospital, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, there's nobody else I know who would do that. Other people just sit at the bedside and hold hands, but the headphones were a good idea...thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But...why haven't you been sitting at my bedside when I woke up? I thought you would...well, you know, be there." she trailed of.

"I had to go somewhere. That's all I can tell you."

Suddenly, a wave of jealousy hit her.

"See? That's what I mean with being replaced." she snapped.

"Don't think that. What's this really about, Lizzie? Hmm?"

"I'm jealous." she whispered.

"Oh, Lizzie. Don't be. There's nobody more important to me than you, believe me." With that, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and she fell asleep.

xxxxx

Two hours later, Red woke her up.

"Red, what is it? I was sleeping..." she replied slowly.

"About the case...there's something I have to tell you."

"God, dammit, the case? You woke me up because of the case? Can't you tell me later?" she complained, only half listening to what he said. She pretended not to hear him and closed her eyes again.

"Lizzie-"

"Shut the hell up and let me sleep. Please, Red."

She knew this had been too harsh, but he couldn't tell her he would let her rest and then wake her up to talk about the case...

Despite of the playful slap on the back of her head he gave her, she managed to fall back asleep, cuddling into his side. He kept stroking over her hair, fully aware that she hadn't heard a single word of what he had said, but more than happy that he had her. When he was sure she was sleeping deeply without any nightmares, he bent down to her and kissed her cheek.

Several hours later, he was almost finished with the book he was reading and his left hand was resting on Liz's neck, stroking the side of it absently until he felt her shoulder twitch in response to his tickling touch, she was waking up.

She opened her eyes and stretched to clear her head, then realized that she wasn't lying in a bed but on the couch in Red's jet. Oh, God, she had been sleeping with her head in his lap for hours...and what the hell was that soft touch on the side of her neck?

_Oh, my...I like that...damn, it's Red's hand...what am I gonna do?!_

Liz turned around so that she was lying on her back and could see his face.

"Hey there, sleepy head. Slept well?" he asked in an affectionate, but also kind of mocking tone.

"Yeah. How many hours have I been out?"

"Seven hours."

"Seven? I haven't slept so well in weeks."

Red chuckled and brushed his thumb over her shoulder. "We still have a couple of hours before we arrive, which means-"

"I know, I know. The case. I'm listening. And...sorry for insulting you when you woke me up earlier..." she said, blushing a little and biting her lips.

"It doesn't matter, I just wanted to tease you, anyway." he grinned.

Liz moved next to him again, suddenly remembering a soft touch on her cheek while she had been sleeping. Maybe she had just dreamed it? No, he really had kissed her, hadn't he?"

"What are you thinking, sweetheart?"

"Uh...well, nothing in particular. I just thought I...felt something during my sleep, but I think it wasn't real."

"What was it?"

_Why is he so close to my face? Does he know what I'm thinking? Never mind, just do it! _Liz thought before she gently placed her palms on his cheeks and kissed him slowly, hesitantly, with her mouth closed.

Red ran his tongue over her lower lip, then deepened the kiss and put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer and caressing her waist under her shirt.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

_**Summary: Lizzie is having trouble with a female problem and Red makes her feel better. **_

**_._..Just something I wrote quickly in the middle of the night... maybe a bit OOC :)**

**Perhaps the topic of this story is stupid or weird, I don't know if you'll like it, however, please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Liz lay in bed, she was in pain and didn't plan on leaving her bed in the next few days and although it was the bed she was sharing with Red, she didn't want him to touch her now.

"Lizzie, darling, what's wrong?" he asked when he came home and saw her lying there although it wasn't even 7 pm. "What are you doing in bed this early?"

"I'm not feeling well." she replied.

Red took a closer look at what he was seeing in the bedroom: Liz was cuddled into the sheets with a cup of tea and a small box of painkillers on the bedside table.

"Maybe I could make you feel better." he said as he got out of his suit and lay down beside her in his black underwear. He put a hand on her lower belly and let it wander to her panties.

"No, Red. Not today."

They had been a couple for nearly a month now, and his Lizzie usually never missed an opportunity to let him seduce her.

"Why not? What is it?" he asked tentatively, trying not to push her.

"I just...please don't touch me, Red."

"Tell me what's going on, sweetheart."

Liz winced as his fingers teased a spot between her hipbone and the waistband of her panties. He withdrew his hand immediately and moved back to her waist.

"Tell me, Lizzie."

"Trust me, you really don't wanna know. Just leave me alone for some time."

"I do want to know. Don't ever think I wouldn't care. And by the way, what exactly is your definition of 'some time'?"

"Four or five days."

_Why the hell doesn't he get what my problem is?!_

Liz bit her lips when a sudden wave of pain hit her. She reached to the bedside table and took the tea.

"Four or five days? What's going on? We've been together for almost a month, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm just feeling bad today."

"Sweetheart. Today doesn't mean five days. You can tell me, you know? If you don't want to sleep with me anymore, just say it. I won't pressure you."

She knew he tried to be patient with her, but she could hear the disappointment in his voice. He wasn't used to being rejected.

"Hell, no! It's not that!"

"You really shouldn't lie to me, Lizzie."

Oh, no...he was getting angry...

"Red, please. It has nothing to do with you, it's me. I don't feel well at the moment, but it will be over in a few days."

He moved a little closer to her, but she pushed him away gently.

"What can possibly make you feel that bad that you won't let me get close to you for five days?"

When she gasped in pain for a second, he suddenly got it.

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"I got it. You're simply on your period...I'm sorry, Lizzie."

"Yeah, I am."

"There's really no reason to make such a fuss about that."

_My goodness. Women..._

Red was driving her nuts, of course he couldn't understand that...

"Excuse me?! I'm in pain, you son of a-"

"Shh, Lizzie. Calm down."

"Listen, if you're not taking this seriously, you can go." she snapped.

He stroked her waist and pressed a short kiss on her hair, then pulled her closer, although she had told him to leave her alone. If she was in pain, he would make it go away. He didn't want her to suffer, especially not for several days.

"Describe it to me."

"What?"

"Describe how you feel. Maybe this makes you feel better."

"It won't."

"You know, sweetheart, I always thought women were exaggerating, so just tell me how you feel."

She sighed. "Fine. My belly and my back hurt, I have a headache and I feel like I have to throw up any moment. I'm in a fucking bad mood, I feel filthy and dirty and I'm looking terrible. There are liters of blood flooding out of me and I can't sleep. And if that wouldn't be enough, I'm horny as hell. Three days every month. It gets better after those first days, but it's really over after about five days. Every month since I was 13. So if you would be so kind and stop touching me like this, I would be very grateful. If you instead keep stroking my waist, I'll get even more turned on and that's really not what I want right now."

Liz felt a few tears burning in her eyes, she could barely stand the pain and she didn't want to talk about this with him.

"Turn on your stomach, I'll make you feel better." he instructed and she obeyed reluctantly. Red slid her sleepshirt over her head and began massaging her back and her shoulders, making her relax and finally calm down. The pain and the bad mood were almost gone, now she was only tired. When his hands reached her lower back, a warmth spread out all over her tense muscles and she felt the pain go away completely.

"Red? I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was...overreacting."

"It's ok, sweetheart. Stop thinking."

Red moved on to press wet kisses on the hollows of her knees, then he felt her struggle against his firm grip on her ankles.

"Red, please. I told you not to touch me like that. At least not right now. If you continue this, I know I'd wanna come, but I can't because I don't like...um, you know...having sex during my period." she complained when he licked over the hollows of her knees and held her in place. "God, Red, stop it!" she almost begged. "This is torture!"

Red laughed. "No, it isn't. If I wanted to torture you, I would caress your thighs while whispering obscene things into your ears."

_You teasing bastard...I'll stab another pen into your neck if you even think about doing this..._Lizthought.

She whimpered and dug her fingers into the pillow, trying to distract herself from the ache between her legs that couldn't be satisfied now.

"You may not want sex today, but that doesn't mean I couldn't pleasure you in another way. Just feel."

With that, he started massaging her feet and watched her body react to the sensations that were overwhelming her. She was moaning in pure pleasure and let herself completely go. When Red was finished, Liz felt his lips brushing against her ear before he gently bit in it.

"I'm going to make you another tea and then we sleep, ok?"

"Hmhm..." she hummed, she was so relaxed that she almost fell asleep.

He returned with two cups of tea, then lay down beside her again. Later, she was cuddled into his side, not yet, but very close to falling asleep in his arms. She didn't feel as terrible as before, she could even say she was fine.

"Lizzie?"

"Hm?"

"How could you even work today?"

"It was horrible, I was glad there was only paperwork to do. I went home early, made tea and then went to bed immediately. Actually, I don't know why I'm behaving like this, millions of women have a harder job than I have and still don't complain..."

"I will call Harold tomorrow and tell him that you won't come to work because I need your help with a case. You can stay at home for a few days. How does that sound?"

"Great, thanks" she mumbled quietly. "Will you do that to me again tomorrow night? Please?"

"I will do that for the next few days if it helps."

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction. **

**A new hot and fluffy chapter for 'Complicated Life' ! Rated T/M. Sorry for the delay and merry Christmas!**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Liz was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, critically looking at her reflection. She knew she looked good, and Red told her how beautiful she was every day, but that didn't mean there weren't any parts of herself she didn't like. She had just come out of the shower, dripping water to the floor, a white towel wrapped around her hair. Red would be home in an hour, he had been away for business all day. It was Saturday on her weekend off, so she was a little pissed that he had to fly to Cuba without her for a day. He had left at 4 in the morning with Dembe, leaving a note on the pillow, which said that he would bring her something when he came back.

She took her time in the bathroom: putting bodylotion on, brushing her hair and teeth, drying her hair, and then walking around in the house naked to get the new dark right red nail polish out of the shopping bag in the living room. She put her favorite panties on, then looked for Red's only black shirt. Usually, he wore white, but for some reason, he also had a black one. Black and red had always been her favorite colors, so now she was buttoning the shirt and looked in the mirror once again.

Other people would have thought Liz was perfect, she thought that her belly was fat, her breast weren't big enough and her thighs could be thinner, too in her opinion. She sighed, sitting down on the bed and reaching for the nail polish. She had never been that good at painting her finger- and toe nails, especially not with her left hand, but she wanted to be as pretty as possible for Red.

"You should let me do this." Red's low voice interrupted her thoughts when she was just about to open the small bottle.

Liz put it back on the bedside table, got up from the bed and walked towards him slowly, blushing at the thought that he must have stood there for a while now and watching her in silence.

"Look who's finally coming home. How long have you been standing there?"

"Quite a while. Don't you wonder what's in the plastic bag in my hand, Lizzie?"

She looked confused and raised an eyebrow, then looked down.

"Ohh, you haven't noticed it yet. Have we been staring at my lips again, sweetheart?" he asked mockingly.

She nodded, biting her lower lip, then snatched the bag out of his hands playfully.

There was lingerie in it. Black, expensive, amazingly beautiful lingerie.

"My goodness, Red! This is wonderful! Thank you!" she squealed like a 16 years old girl at Christmas.

"I knew you'd like it, and don't you dare asking me how much I spent for it, you don't want to know, anyway." After a few seconds of watching her enjoy her gift, he told her to put it on.

"Now?"

"Of course. Come on."

Liz was about to go to the bathroom to put the lingerie on in private, when she felt a firm grip on her wrist that was holding her back.

"No, no, no, Lizzie. Here. Now."

She didn't want to put it on in front of him now, especially not when she was having doubts if she looked perfect enough for him or not. But she didn't want him to know that...she had to obey or he would ask her what was wrong.._.screw it, he sees me naked all the time! _

She obeyed, and when she was standing in front of him in her new underwear, Red circled her waist, and she felt his lips brushing against her ear.

"And now let me take it off you."

_Come on, Liz. Forget your doubts about yourself. He tells you that you're perfect every day and he's gonna make love to you later, anyway._

He began sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulder as slowly as possible and unclasped it, then threw it on the floor. Nobody had ever took a bra off her as slowly and erotic as Red did it, Liz felt her nipples tighten and wondered how she looked to him right now. He continued undressing her, but she couldn't really enjoy it. He obviously sensed that she was distracted.

"Sweetheart, what's going on? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Well then, you little lying minx, then let me continue and stop thinking." he whispered as he let his hand wander up her right leg, then pressed wet, open mouthed kisses on her inner thigh and stroked a finger up and down her clit through her panties before he slid them down her legs. He stripped down to his underwear quickly and carried her to the bed. She should enjoy this, should die from anticipation, should ache for his touch, should be turned on by his heated gaze and shouldn't be able to wait another second, but all she could do was praying that he didn't pay attention to the 'fat' on her belly and her thighs. She told herself to keep her tummy in without Red noticing it. Suddenly, she felt herself leaning against a pillow. She looked down on her breasts, thinking that they should be a little bigger.

Red was kneeling in front of her with his mouth right below her belly button.

_Something's wrong with my Lizzie. She doesn't let herself go, she's tense and not relaxed...she certainly doesn't want to tell me, but she will._

"Lizzie, sweetheart, what's wrong with you?" Red asked, kissing her belly button gently.

"It's nothing. I'm just...forget it."

"Don't lie to me, you're uncomfortable. Tell me what's going on."

"You don't wanna know."

He tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't able to lie to him. To everybody else, yes, but he could read her like a book. Before he could reply, she spoke again.

"Red, really, it's stupid. Don't ask."

"No, Lizzie. I am asking. What is it, hmm?"

She shook her head. Red straddled her, still wearing his underwear, and made her look at him with a single finger under her chin, then cupped her jaw gently.

"Elizabeth. You can tell me when you're not in the mood for sex. Just say it and I stop, alright?

She loved how much Red understood her and respected her feelings; Tom had sometimes made her sleep with him, even if she didn't want to. In the end, after she had learned the truth about him and especially after their second fake wedding, she often had rejected him. He had 'convinced' her to have sex and because she didn't want to feel as if he raped her, she had acted like she would enjoy it. Oh, she was good at faking an orgasm, but she had never faked it with Red. Not once.

"Are you listening?"

"Hm? What? Um, sorry, I was just...thinking."

"I said that you will get your beauty sleep and we continue this another time."

She had to tell him, there was no way out. He thought she didn't want to sleep with him tonight, but of course, that was absolutely not the case. She always wanted to, and he knew damn well that he could make her get wet if he only looked at her in a certain way. She sighed, looking away from his intense gaze. He still had his hands on her hips, rubbing his thumbs up and down her hipbones.

"Listen, Red. Don't laugh at me when I tell you what's going on."

He grinned shamelessly. Of course he would laugh at her, she knew him. He'd tell her that she was completely stupid thinking that she wasn't pretty...

"Please! I'm serious."

"Okay. I'll try." he smiled while he stroked her left inner thigh daringly.

She clenched her legs together, making him let go of her.

"I think I'm...I'm not pretty enough for you." she confessed quietly.

"Why? To me, you are perfect."

"No, I'm not. Nobody is perfect-"

"Except of you, my dear." he interrupted her.

"Listen to me!" she hissed. "I was standing in front of the mirror today in the bathroom and I thought...well, um..."

"My goodness. Women."

She rolled her eyes, tucking her legs up and covering herself with a blanket.

"Fine. Tell me what exactly you don't like about yourself. Because I don't see anything I don't love about you."

"This isn't a therapy session, Red!"

"Oh yes, it is. Come on."

She sighed, he was unbelievable. She was sure that she sounded like one of these girls who had size zero but felt like an elephant...

"My belly is too fat." she whispered, not looking at him.

"Excuse me? No, of course not!" Red disagreed, pulling the blanket aside, spreading her legs so he could lie between them, resting his head on her belly and covering both of them with the warm, cozy blanket. He once again kissed her belly button and then started licking over her breasts slowly.

Liz tensed, trying to get him off her. He sighed. "What else?"

"They're not big enough."

He cupped them with his hands playfully and kissed the gap between them.

"Oh yes, they are. Definitely. Is there anything else?"

She nodded. "My thighs look like the ones of an elephant." she chuckled, suddenly feeling more comfortable, although she felt exposed with him still being dressed in black boxers, lying between her bare legs, his chest hair tickling the heat between her legs. Once she concentrated on this feeling, she felt herself getting wetter and wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles behind his back. When he moved up an inch to grab her around her rib cage, she had a hard time biting back a gasp and a smile as she felt his chest hair brushing her clit. It was unbearable, but she wanted to hide it as long as she could.

Red obviously knew what was going on, so he bent down and teased her with a few gentle licks, watching her digging her fingers into the sheets.

"You can't tell me that there is _anything_ keeping you from wanting me now."

She moaned something that almost sounded like 'no'.

"Good girl. And what you said earlier is nonsense. You are perfect, Lizzie. Don't ever doubt yourself again, understood? I love your belly," he placed featherlight kisses there, caressing her sides softly, "I love your thighs," he teased her inner thighs and the back of them, knowing that a single touch on the back of her right thigh made her clench her legs around him and rub herself against him, "I love your breasts," he squeezed them, licking and biting her nipples gently," and most of all, I love your ass." he lifted her hips and squeezed her butt firmly. "So if you ever complain about non-existing imperfections of your body again, I will have to knock these doubts out of you vigorously." he threatened with a devilish grin.

"Oh, really? How?" she teased.

In a quick move, Red was pressing down her legs with his; her wrists were secured over her head in his left hand. There was a short moment in which they stared at each other. One second later, he tickled Liz, watching her squirm and and squeal and writhe under him, struggling against his hold on her wrists, begging him to stop between breathless giggles, but he didn't have mercy on her. When he was sure she had learned her lesson, he let go of her.

"Like that."

"Alright...I...I got it..." she panted. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders, kissing him passionately.

Just when she thought he was going to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"At first, I'll do what I initially wanted to do when I came home and saw you sitting on the bed."

"Hu?"

"Give me your hands and the nail polish."

She did. "Are you sure you can do this? I mean...as a man? Men can't do these things."

"You think? Let me show you."

A few minutes alter, he was done with both hands. It looked better than when she did it, much better. He had painted her nails with such precision that one could think a manicurist had done it. He blew on her nails to help them dry faster, then kissed each hand.

"See? I can do it."

"Well...it looks ok." Liz replied.

He raised an eyebrow at this understatement.

"Alriiight" she admitted "It's great, Red."

"Good girl. Now give me your feet. I'm not yet done."

Liz obeyed, resting her feet in his lap, then flinched and bit her lips when he brushed his thumb over the sole of her left foot.

"Shh, Lizzie, hold still." he ordered, stroking her ankles gently.

When he was finished, they shared another passionate kiss. Liz couldn't wait anymore, now that she had told Red everything that had been on her mind, they had to wait until her toe nails were dried...which seemed to her like an eternity.

"You know, sweetheart, if you wouldn't have flinched and pulled away all the time, we would have been finished earlier...I really need to teach you to hold still and bear a few soft touches." he scolded.

Liz opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"No, no, no. You know I'm right, don't you?"

She sighed dramatically. "I do. And now shut up and kiss me."

xxxxx

Two hours later, they lay in bed, sweating and panting, completely exhausted after slow, fast, gentle and rough lovemaking.

Lying on her right side with her back to Red's chest and a strong, possessive arm wrapped around her shoulder, Liz drifted to sleep.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
